Such Powerful Desire
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: The Dark Lord may be Bellatrix's Master, but that doesn't stop her from occasionally wishing that things were the other way around. Written for kinkbingo and a-writing-muse on Livejournal.


Author's Notes: Written for kinkbingo with the prompt "Role Reversal" and a_writing_muse with Prompt #004 – "Fantasy" on Livejournal.

Warnings: Self-pleasure, dominant/submissive relationships, and other sexually explicit… stuff.

Enjoy!

)O(

"Are you going to lie still, Bella, or will I have to tie you down?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Bellatrix whispered. She was spread upon his bed, legs wide apart and her Master between them, and had already been told off several times that night for her behaviour – for putting her hands on the Dark Lord without his permission, for moaning instead of being silent, and now for squirming as the pleasure built.

"I- I'll lie still," she added, but the words trailed off into a pained moan when he brushed against a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

"That's… a good girl…" he breathed softly in her ear, and she felt him spill inside her. Her body tightened, reacting automatically to his pleasure, and she writhed beneath him, unable to hold still, _so close…_

"Master!" she moaned desperately, but he had already pulled out and moved away from her, leaving her trembling with want.

"Master!" she cried again. "Master, please–"

"Be quiet, Bella," he told her. She could hear the pleasure in his voice, and found herself smiling a little, pleased, at least, that she had given him that much – even if she was now aching from frustration and he had turned away from her, lying on his side so he need not look at his lover.

"Did I please you, Master?" she asked softly, when she was sure she could speak without bursting into tears of sheer desire.

"You did," he said simply. "You may go now."

"As you wish, Master," Bellatrix murmured. She took another moment to gain control of her still-trembling body, then sat up, careful not to disturb him, and retrieved her dress from where she had thrown it over a chair in her haste to undress and get to the bed. As she pulled it on, retying the laces of her corset, she dared to chance a glance at the Dark Lord. He lay still, gazing at the ceiling, and his eyes did not so much as flicker towards her.

"Good night, Master," Bellatrix murmured. "It was a pleasure, as always, to serve you."

"Leave, Bella," he said, his voice utterly devoid of emotion.

"Yes, Master." She ducked her head, letting her long curls shield her face, and hurried to the door, exiting his chambers as quickly as she could.

She shut the door carefully, and leaned against it, tears that she had held back when she was in his room streaming down her cheeks. It infuriated her – she knew that she should have been so grateful to him for allowing her the honour of a place in his bed, but when he was _torturing_ her like this, how could she help but be upset? There was a throbbing ache between her thighs so forceful that it made her dizzy.

_Get home. Get to bed. Then you can fix it._

Rodolphus was already in bed when she returned home, and she felt a flash of annoyance at him. He wasn't good for much, but he was a decent enough lover, she could not deny. If he had been awake, he would have been more than able to satisfy her – but Bellatrix knew from experience that it did no good to wake him and demand sex – especially when he knew that she had been with the Dark Lord.

Oh, no, he wouldn't take well to that at all.

Bellatrix stripped of her dress once more, then climbed into bed, grateful that it was large enough for her to avoid touching her husband. The last thing she needed was for him to wake and be upset at her for disturbing his _precious_ sleep.

She lay on top of the blankets, spreading her legs apart and teasing herself gently with one finger. Her body responded immediately, desperate for release.

Bellatrix felt a wave of anger at the Dark Lord. How _dare_ he deny her, when she gave herself so willingly and did everything that he wanted of her and more? None of the other Death Eaters had to suffer indignity like this at his hands, and she was a Black! She was better than this!

No, she was not, because he was her Master.

What if he wasn't, though? Her breath quickened at the thought. What if she was the one who had the power, what if…

What would she do?

She bit her lip hard, teasing herself gently with a fingertip. She would hold him down and make him desperate, make him beg for her – God, she'd love that. She'd make him understand how she felt when he denied her.

Bellatrix sank two fingers inside herself, and her whole body arched immediately off the bed. She could just barely imagine it – how he would look beneath her, writhing and trembling, maybe – _just maybe_ – with tears in those beautiful crimson eyes.

How she would love it…

It was a mad fantasy, she knew – she would never be able to make the Dark Lord submit to her. But what harm could it do to have such thoughts? Especially when they brought her such pleasure…

Both her hands were working hard between her legs now. Her juices streamed over her fingers, and she squirmed on the bed, panting in pleasure.

She would make him beg for her, if she had power over him. She would make him cry for her. She would deny him his pleasure and take her own, leaving him shaking and weak as he had left her. She would tie him up if she had to, so that he did not put his hands on her unless she allowed it.

The thought of making the Dark Lord weak for her was more erotic than she could have possibly imagined. Her fingers plunged in and out of herself, and she raised them to her mouth, tasting herself. Her other hand continued to work, rubbing her clit forcefully.

She dug her fingers into the sheets, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood to stop herself from crying out. Oh, Merlin, how she would have loved it… just imagining him pinned down beneath her, at her mercy, was bringing her ever closer to climax. She teased herself gently with her fingertips, throwing her head back and gasping for air. She no longer even cared if she woke Rodolphus – she was too lost in her fantasies.

"Mistress," she moaned under her breath, imagining it was the Dark Lord saying it. "Oh, Mistress, please…"

And then she was gone, body jerking and shaking violently. She had been so desperate, denied pleasure so long, and now…

She almost screamed in sheer ecstasy – enough to wake Rodolphus, but she didn't so much as notice and was too far gone to care in any case. Not until she came down from her high, relaxing back against the pillows and gasping for air, her body still trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm, did Rodolphus speak.

"Enjoying yourself, Bella?" he asked. His voice was cold.

"Hmm…" Bellatrix's eyes fell closed, and a small smile graced her face. "Mm hmm."

"It must be almost as good as having the Dark Lord fuck you," he muttered bitterly.

"Hmm…" Bellatrix said again, but she was thinking, _better._

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
